


Perfect Little Subs

by MTL17



Series: Perfect Little Sub [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy pays the price for betting against Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Little Subs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Thor or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

For what felt like the gazillionth time Darcy let out an extremely undignified little whimper. Of course dignity was something she'd given up long ago, but sadly it was not so long ago that Darcy couldn't remember what it was like. Sometimes she wished she didn't because it made times like this more difficult.

Not that this was the most humiliating situation Darcy had ever found herself in. In fact it didn't even make her top 10. It did however make the list on her most frustrating situations, mostly because it was one of her most frequent positions to find herself in.

That position? Naked except for a massive butt plug buried in her ass, her arms tied securely above her head and her legs kept open to a comfortable degree by a spreader bar firmly attached to her feet. Given that she was in the centre of the room it left Darcy completely exposed if anyone was to barge their way in, a humiliation Darcy had suffered on more than one occasion. Although it was actually a little comforting that she was pretty sure Tony was making a lame excuse to interrupt the second time, although the ego boost meant little in the long run.

As for why the foulmouthed, outspoken, like to think of herself as kind of a badass Darcy Lewis was in this position, that was really quite simple... her mistress was pretty much obsessed with her big tits and would use pretty much any excuse to tie up the busty brunette and spend literally hours mercilessly sucking on Darcy's big boobs. Not that Darcy would dare to complain though, a fact which spoke more volumes than any other perverted thing her mistress could come up with. After all Darcy had always said what she thought, regardless if it was PC or PG or could get her fired, and was proud of her reputation as a loudmouth badass. Then she met Jane Foster and, well, here she was, not saying a damn word as a girl she could probably take in a fight totally had her way with her.

Little did Darcy know her turmoil was not by design. Not all of it anyway. Because sure, Jane had allowed herself a good thirty minutes to suck on Darcy's big tits, but her new sub Natasha Romanov a.k.a. The Black Widow was supposed to have been here by now and in truth Jane was starting to get a little worried. Sadly that was not an unfamiliar feeling as the biggest downside to being involved with superheroes was they were constantly putting themselves in danger, Jane left to worry that something had happened to Thor or Natasha on almost a daily basis. They had both beaten the odds countless times though, so Jane tried not to obsess over what could have happened to one or both of them, in this case her redheaded anal slut.

Fortunately for Jane she had one of her very favourite distractions available to her, that being Darcy's big boobs. Of course if Natasha didn't show up soon Jane would just have to start the 'real' fun without her. For now she contented herself with once again switching to sliding her tongue around Darcy's right nipple, firstly clockwise and then anticlockwise, repeating this process for a little while before she returned to greedily suckling on her lover's teat.

After a few more minutes of this Jane heard the faint sound of her door unlocking in the distance, the fact that someone was allowing themselves to be heard an extremely positive sign, not that Jane didn't inch towards the draw where she kept her gun. Not that she was sure she could actually fire it, even in the increasingly unlikely event that it was an enemy breaking into her home.

Briefly Jane watched the door like a hawk, not removing Darcy's breast from her mouth in the hopes that it would startle any intruder, while away almost hoping it was someone outside of her little harem as there was a certain thrill to getting caught in such a compromising position. Oddly she had yet to be caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. although Jane doubted her extracurricular activities were truly a secret to them.

Suddenly the door to her bedroom opened and there, to Jane's great relief, stood The Black Widow in all her glory.

It was an intimidating sight. Or at least it usually was. But on closer inspection this was not the same Black Widow who walked around nearly everywhere with such confidence, The Black Widow that just about every other S.H.I.E.L.D. agent respected and even feared, or The Black Widow who had intimidated even Jane. No, this woman was barely recognisable as The Black Widow, the mighty Natasha Romanov now more resembling a disobedient child who had been caught red-handed.

That was exactly how Natasha felt, and it was a feeling that was becoming all too familiar to her. Of course it was not the humiliation she was feeling which the spy hated most, or that she was forced to show it by keeping her head down and avoiding anyone's gaze. No, the thing Natasha hated most about it was that it meant she had displeased her mistress, something which had become unbearable.

"You're late." Jane said softly, the hint of anger in her tone unmissable.

"I'm sorry, I-" Natasha began, closing the distance between herself and the other women in a few short strides.

She was rewarded with a slap across her face. Not that she hadn't seen it coming, however displeasing her mistress made her sloppy and prone to mistakes. Or maybe she just wanted to give Jane an excuse to be rough with her. And humiliate her. After all she could have blocked Jane's hand with ease and she had broken bones for less, however instead the feared Black Widow allowed this physically weaker woman to slap her across the face, Jane using all her strength so the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the room. It even hurt. Not much, but the fact that it did even a little bit was impressive.

There was a long silence and then Darcy murmured, "Holy shit balls!"

Ignoring her tied up pet Jane addressed the pet standing before her, "Did I give you permission to approach me?"

"No, I'm sorry Mistress." Natasha apologised, receiving another slap from Jane for her trouble followed shortly by Darcy swearing in disbelief again.

"Get on your knees!" Jane commanded, trying and failing to stop herself smiling as the mighty Black Widow immediately drop down to her knees in front of her. Jane just admired the sight for a few long moments, then she reached out and began gently stroking Natasha's hair as if she really was a pet. Then Jane almost conversationally murmured, "You want to know something funny Natasha? When I told Darcy about how you're mine now she didn't believe me. She doubted my skills. Said I was a wicked top, but someone like you could never truly be a bottom. Can you believe that?"

"She was wrong to doubt you Mistress." Natasha answered quickly.

Narrowing her eyes Jane pointed out, "You didn't answer my question."

There was a brief pause and then Natasha said, "I, I wouldn't have believed it either Mistress, but I would have been just as wrong. I am a bottom. More importantly I am your bitch, and that's all I want to be."

Cupping Natasha's chin Jane gently pulled the other woman's head upwards and said, "Look at me... why wouldn't you have believed it?"

"Because I would have never imagined enjoying true submission so much." Natasha said truthfully, quickly adding when she realised she hadn't addressed her owner properly, "That's why I'm so grateful to you Mistress, for turning me into your bitch. For opening my eyes to the joys of truly being submissive and not just pretending for the sake of my job. And for making me realise how much I need a true Alpha female to dominate me, and use me as her slut."

The smile on Jane's face caused Natasha's heart to flutter. She had pleased her mistress. Made her happy, and maybe even a little proud.

With that smile still on her face Jane turned to Darcy and asked, "Do you believe me now?"

Darcy just looked back and forth between the other brunette and the kneeling redhead, the usually mouthy brunette rendered speechless. Not that speechlessness was that uncommon when it came to sexy fun time with Jane Foster, because apparently Darcy could shrug off weird creatures from another universe but it seemed Jane would never cease to surprise her.

Really Darcy should have known better than to challenge Jane like she had, but it hadn't been intentional. Honestly! Well, maybe a little. It was... complicated.

Darcy was sure with every fibre of her being that Natasha Romanov, on top of being a woman who could make the straightest of straight girls cream their panties and beg for the privilege of eating her pussy, was the type of top who made other tops want to immediately become bottoms and would totally turn any woman who tried to top her into her submissive bitch. Seriously, when she had first met the infamous Black Widow the woman had scared the pants off her... and had made her panties so wet that Darcy thought she might cum if Natasha just looked at her for more than a second. And from what Darcy could tell at least the first part was true for just about everyone else in an organisation filled with spies and superheroes. She had thought surely not even Jane's powers of persuasion would stand a chance against such a Goddess.

However the second the words were out of her mouth Darcy had known Jane would go after Natasha with everything she had. It did after all give Jane all the excuse she needed... although truthfully Jane would have probably gone after the redhead anyway, and either way it was totally something Darcy wanted to see. Little Jane Foster vs the terrifying Black Widow. Something had to give, and while the smart money would have been on The Widow Darcy had learned long ago you shouldn't bet against the seemingly innocent scientist. Or at least she thought she had.

"Perhaps you need another demonstration." Jane said in annoyance, briefly turning back to Natasha, "Who do you belong too?"

"You Mistress Jane." Natasha quickly replied, "I belong to you. I am your bitch."

"Damn." Darcy murmured.

Darcy didn't know if she had bet against Jane because subconsciously she wanted her friend to succeed just so she could see this, but if she had she was a fucking genius, because whatever 'punishment' she would receive would be totally worth it.

"So, do you believe it now Darcy?" Jane pushed, "Or do you still believe that there is, how did you so eloquently put it? 'No fucking way'!?"

Darcy grinned, of course Jane would remember exactly what she'd said. Hell, the girl probably had it replaying over and over in her head...

*

_A few months ago._

"Forget it." Darcy whispered.

"What?" Jane whispered back with a raised eyebrow, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents whizzing past them like worker bees as The Avengers argued with each other yet again, with Tony and Steve doing most of the talking as usual.

"There's no freaking way." Darcy said softly, almost immediately regretting saying anything as she could see the look in Jane's eyes.

"What?" Jane repeated.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." Darcy quickly said.

There was a pause and then Jane leaned forward and whispered in Darcy's ear, "Don't make me ask you again!"

Trying not to shiver from the gentle threat from her mistress Darcy quickly answered, "It's just that... well, I know you better than pretty much anyone and... I get it, she's totally your type, but you're not hers."

Briefly glancing over at The Black Widow, who was of course standing quietly and radiating sex like the sun in a desert, Jane murmured, "Meaning?"

"That she's a total ball busting, ass spanking and fucking, superhero taming stud of a super top who figuratively and literally eats other tops for lunch. She's the freaking Goddess of tops. So if you want to be her little bitch, fine. If you ask nicely she might even just let you eat her pussy and walk away without her fucking you into submission. Which, unless you really object, I'm definitely going to be doing later except I'll be begging her to fuck me. But there's just no freaking way you or anyone else is ever topping her." Darcy explained, hoping she was getting through to Jane while truthfully knowing she had totally fucked up, ultimately sighing with despair, "There's just no way."

*

The sound of someone clearing her throat brought Darcy back to reality, which unfortunately included her mistress losing patience with her.

At the risk of further upsetting her Dom, who was clearly opening her mouth to say something, Darcy quickly said, "I'm sorry Mistress! I'm so sorry for doubting you. "

With a tiny but threatening smile Jane took a step forward, brushed a stray hair back behind Darcy's ear and whispered, "You will be, I promise you that Darcy. You will be."

The old Darcy would have laughed and made a crack about how original that line was, and if it had been anyone else like one of the various super villains which tried and failed to take down Thor and his friends Darcy probably would have. But Darcy had learned very quickly mocking Jane was extremely unadvisable and always ended badly for her, especially if she showed such defiance during a punishment session like this. More to the point Darcy had come to hate displeasing her mistress simply because she wanted to be a good and obedient sub for Jane, the seemingly meek woman succeeding in doing something that no one who knew the loudmouth brunette would have thought possible, that being making Darcy hold her tongue and watch what she said.

For a few moments Jane just stared at her, probably daring Darcy to comment on the cliché line. Then, this time happy that Darcy didn't respond, Jane smiled and turned to the redhead, "Are you ready to be punished for being late Natasha?"

"Yes Mistress." Natasha nodded meekly.

This time hiding her smile Jane grabbed a nearby chair, placed it directly in front of Darcy and sat down on it. She then looked at Natasha, patted her thigh and said, "We can start off with a gentle spanking. Take off your clothes and bend over my knee. Now!"

"Yes Mistress." Natasha said softly, quickly stripping off her tightfitting clothes and then positioning herself so that she was resting over Jane's knee so that her full, juicy ass was easily accessible to the dominant female.

Jane immediately took advantage, grabbing hold of her bitch's big butt and beginning to slide her upper hand over those meaty cheeks like a butcher would size up a grade A piece of meat, which in a way was exactly what Jane was doing. Sizing up a grade A piece of ass meat, although instead of testing it's tenderness Jane was merely savouring the moment and simply enjoying the feel of that ass she had come to know so well lately.

It was extremely rare for Jane to have quickies, especially with women. Thor could gently thrust into her pussy for a few long minutes and once she had become accustomed to his monstrous size he could use his otherworldly strength to pound her into some extremely satisfying climaxes in what seemed like seconds, but apart from those times Jane had never really enjoyed quickies. In her opinion sex was something that should be savoured, not rushed, and that went double for lesbian sex.

A woman's body was a work of art, and Darcy Lewis and Natasha Romanov were priceless masterpieces.

Yet unlike most art which needed to be handled with care Jane's perfect little subs enjoyed a little rough treatment, and surprisingly enough out of the two of them it was Natasha who loved the rough treatment the most. Jane hadn't been sure at first, but to her delight she had found that Natasha was the type of woman who had a demanding job in which she needed to be in control all the time which meant she enjoyed giving up that control in private, as was evidenced by how the redhead's juices were already soaking the brunette's thigh. This revelation caused Jane to smile softly, raised her hand, and give her submissive pet exactly what she wanted.

Natasha let out a joyful cry when the first wonderful strike finally came, however she then kept herself reasonably quiet during the following blows. Why? Because she was the fears and respected Black Widow who had been able to withstand far more agonising abuse than this without giving her tormentors the satisfaction of her cries. And thus, her mistress liked to earn her cries and not be patronised by Natasha acting like the strikes were more devastating than they were. Besides, if Jane wanted she would have her crying out for real soon enough. Or at least Natasha hoped she would.

It surprised Natasha probably more than anyone else just how much she had truly embraced her submissive role. How natural and freeing it felt for her to submit, especially to a woman she could overpower so easily. How her body reacted to the humiliation of bending over someone's knee to be spanked like a disobedient child. How much of a turn on it has been to be left waiting, to have her mistress feel up her ass as if it was a piece of meat until she was the one to beg for Jane to spank her. And then as the blows finally came, her very soul seemed to sing with joy.

Natasha had devoted many hours to try and explain why she was a 'natural bottom' as her mistress had described her. Truth be told her mind often wondered to this question, and other thoughts of her mistress, if at most inappropriate times however Natasha had been able to remain professional under the most extreme circumstances, even if just to she was about to take down some disrespectful thug or a monologuing super villain images of her being spanked or ass fucked did occasionally flashed through her mind, filling her with feelings of hesitation and doubt in her abilities to be strong. That was just another obstacle for her to overcome, and she did, even though she blushed a lot while doing it.

As for the answer to the question, Jane's theory that she enjoyed giving up control was very valid. However more than that Natasha enjoyed being punished for her crimes. Not so much she would enjoy true torture, but the kind of things Jane did to her were very therapeutic. This spanking for example. Jane could rarely hurt Natasha with her hands alone and yet the scientist didn't even seem to be trying. And she wasn't, because that's not what this was about. This was about humiliating Natasha, making her submit to a spanking in front of an audience of one, and perhaps more importantly showing Darcy that the mighty Black Widow was willing to submit to such an act for her mistress.

Of course through it all Natasha longed for more, and after a while that's exactly what she got.

"Stand up." Jane ordered after she had spanked Natasha's ass cheeks to a light pink, unable to stop a brief smile from crossing her face as her redheaded sub did as she was told and in the process positioned herself so Darcy could see her freshly spanked ass. Jane pause to allow Darcy to get a good look, mostly so her assistant would be able to compare it to later, and then told Natasha to, "Turn around and take a few steps forward."

Again Natasha wordlessly complied, Jane having no doubt the superspy noticed the chains dangling from the ceiling a few feet away from Darcy at the exact position the redhead walked into. In fact despite Darcy's naked body, and her own for that matter, Jane suspected Natasha had noticed those chains from the moment she walked in, the spy already having confessed to being able to do subtle sweeps of a room no matter what distractions might lie within. It didn't really matter though, either way Natasha got into the correct position and even lifting her arms up in anticipation of Jane's actions.

Which simply wouldn't do, "Did I tell you to lift up your arms?"

"No Mistress, I'm sorry." Natasha apologised softly, beginning to bring her arms down.

"I didn't tell you to bring them down either." Jane snapped, letting a few seconds go by as her sub questioned what she should do before adding, "Lift your arms up."

Quickly Natasha did as she was told, Jane wasting no time in attaching them before grabbing a handful of hair and pulling back on it, "You presume to know what your Mistress wants?"

"Yes Mistress." Natasha said, somewhat taking Jane off guard but quickly explaining herself, "It is important for me to anticipate the commands of my superiors. And you my Mistress, are the superior I wish to please most."

"Is that right?" Jane asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I live to please you Mistress Jane." Natasha answered, "If I have failed to do so I beg you to beat my worthless flesh."

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance." Jane said, letting go of Natasha's hair and slowly walking over to her other sub, "But first..."

Darcy tensed, obviously expecting a strike to her juicy ass, big tits, or that pretty face of hers. Instead Jane decided to surprise her friend by quickly moving forwards, pressing her body against Darcy's and kissing the other woman. Darcy kissed back almost immediately, her body relaxing for a few moments before Jane playfully bit down on the other brunette's lower lip and then pulled back with a wicked smile.

"I'm curious Darcy, do you live to please me too?" Jane asked softly.

"Yes Mistress." Darcy answered quickly, then after a beat added, "I live to please you Mistress Jane."

"Even if that means taking a beating from me?" Jane pushed.

"Yes Mistress." Darcy said a little less enthusiastically but quickly added, "You are my superior, I would do anything to please you. Pleasing you is all I want."

"Good." Jane murmured, giving Darcy another kiss, this one far softer and loving than the last, before leaving her subs dangling as she disappeared into the bedroom.

Once at her destination Jane pulled out the box she kept all her toys in and then sat down on her bed to go through them. She takes her time, intentionally punishing her subs even further by making them wait. Of course if Jane really wanted to punish them there was her cane, which previously had reduced Darcy to tears and even made a little water fall from Natasha's eyes even if the spy was too tough to make any kind of sound. Then there were the nipple clamps and the butt plugs which always made Darcy's best features even more pretty and would enhance the pain Jane intended to give her, and it could be the same story with the big bad Black Widow. However while particularly her voluptuous assistant had earned a punishment it had been many years since Darcy had deserved the cane, and Jane didn't want either woman to associate such things as nipple clamps and the butt plugs with punishment so inevitably she chose a sturdy looking paddle, briefly swishing it through the air and cracking it down on her hand just to test it out.

Yes, Jane thought with a smile, this would do nicely.

Then, after about another long minute of waiting, Jane slowly and quietly returned, intending to sneak up on Darcy and give her a surprise smack to her ass. Unfortunately Natasha's eyes were immediately drawn to her upon re-entry, and while Darcy didn't dare look over her shoulder the soft gasp told Jane that her assistant had been watching the superspy in hopes for a sign of their mistress's return. This made Jane scowl and, committing to her original intention, march up to Darcy and give her big ass a hard smack, causing the curvy brunette to cry out in pain.

Instead of raising her hand to immediately deliver another hit Jane rubbed the paddle against Darcy's soft, meaty ass cheeks, smiling softly as her assistant clearly did her best to relax just as she had been trained to do.

After caressing that juicy flesh with her paddle for a few long minutes Jane softly murmured, "You were really bad Darcy. Doubting me like that. Not believing in your Mistress's abilities, even when you had experienced first-hand what I can do. For that I should probably beat your butt until my arm gets tired. Or something... worse. But you have a kind and fair Mistress, who cares for you deeply. And, one moment of doubt aside, you really have been the perfect little sub for me Darcy Lewis, and the best assistant a girl could want. So I have decided to be lenient with you and only give you a hundred spanks. Or, as a reward for not complaining when I spent so long having my way with your big juicy tits, you can take two hundred spanks and, as long as you count and thank me for each one, I will let you cum in my mouth afterwards. Which would you prefer?"

"The second one Mistress!" Darcy said without hesitation, "Please, spank me as much as you like and then make me cum! Please make me cum!"

"As you wish." Jane murmured softly before quickly lifting the paddle up and then bringing it back down as hard as she could.

"Owww... one, thank you Mistress... owww... two, thank you Mistress... owww... three, thank you Mistress... owww... four, thank you Mistress... owww... five, thank you Mistress..."

Darcy did her best to concentrate on counting and thanking her mistress as instructed. This was harder than it sounded because Jane had been sucking on her tits for so long Darcy was pretty much delirious with need, especially as she now knew she was close to be given the orgasm she so desperately wanted. Not that Jane ever settled on giving her just one orgasm, that fact only making Darcy anticipate what was to come even more, which in turn threatened to distract from what she was doing.

Of course that distraction was nothing compared to the pain, Darcy wincing with every blow to her butt.

Before she was Jane's sex slave Darcy had like to think of herself as a tough chick, maybe even a bad ass. Then little Jane Foster had come along and Darcy quickly learned she was kind of a pussy. To be fair Jane regularly reassured her that she'd had much weaker subs, something Darcy had recently seen with her own eyes, but it didn't change the fact that Darcy was nowhere near as tough as she thought she was which was embarrassing for her. Still, she could take a somewhat gentle spanking without bursting into tears like a little bitch, so that was something. And considering she was getting her ass spanked in front of the super tough Black Widow it was nice to keep a little dignity.

Darcy was unsure if dignity was the right word for her current situation, but she did know that her mistress could so easily take it away from her. All it would take was a few harder or faster slaps to her ass and Darcy would mess up, 'forcing' her mistress to start from the beginning again, Jane repeating that process until Darcy became a whimpering wreck who shamelessly begged for mercy. On a few occasions Jane had done that to her, first to test her limits, and from then on to dish out serious punishment whenever Darcy deserved it which was thankfully not often. As such Darcy felt incredibly grateful to her mistress, a feeling that increased the closer and closer they got to the end of the spanking.

"Owww... ninety eight, thank you Mistress... owww... ninety nine, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and one, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and two, thank you Mistress..."

It was often difficult for Jane to concentrate during a spanking, especially when she was dishing one out to a sub with such a beautifully curvy physique like Darcy's. It was just so amazingly erotic to watch the soft flesh jiggle, Jane honestly feeling like she could spend hours slapping Darcy's big boobs, and even longer spanking Darcy's fat ass. However unlike a certain redheaded sub Darcy was no pain slut and didn't enjoy being spanked that much. In fact if it wasn't for Darcy's insistence she could take whatever Jane had to offer, partly out of pride and partly out of wanting to please her mistress, Jane may not have even continued bothering with this particular kink, or at least not included the paddle.

To be fair the spanking didn't seem to be the massive turn off to Darcy that it was to other women, and when it came to a sub/dom relationship spanking felt like it was practically mandatory. Still, mostly Jane tried to restrict herself to light spankings, especially when Darcy hadn't really done anything that bad. However Jane couldn't stop completely, not when Darcy had such a big fat spank-able butt.

Jane's mouth was literally watering at the sight of those meaty cheeks jiggling for her with every blow of the paddle, the salivating almost becoming a physical problem when the soft pale flesh of Darcy's backside suddenly turned the cutest shade of pink from the slow but calculated strikes. Towards the end of the spanking that pink was slowly turning into more of red, both brunettes were practically shaking with need, and all Jane wanted to do was abuse that big fat ass. She wanted to spank it as roughly as she could until it turned bright red and then get her biggest strap-on, shove every inch of it up Darcy's butt and destroy the other girl's back hole. Butt fuck Darcy so hard she wouldn't be able to sit for a week. Make Darcy's ass hole gape so wide Thor's hammer could fit up there.

These were desires Jane nearly always had when spanking Darcy, and as difficult as it always was she controlled herself. After all above all else Darcy was her friend and Jane would never do something like that to her. Well, at least as far as the brutal spanking goes as while Darcy was no pain slut she was one of the biggest anal sluts Jane had ever met and would no doubt love every single second of the rough butt fucking. However as much as they both wanted that there were a few other things Jane wanted to do to Darcy first, and as soon as they reached two hundred spanks Jane started doing one of them without hesitation.

"Owww... one hundred and ninety six, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety seven, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety eight, thank you Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety nine, thank you Mistress... owww... two hundred, thank you Mistress."

As she spoke those final words Darcy felt something soft pressing against her bruised butt. She felt it over and over again, Darcy letting a little whimper as she quickly realised Jane was literally kissing her ass. This was a post-spanking ritual Jane performed almost every time she disciplined Darcy, in the brunette's mind proving that you could in fact kiss some things better. Or Jane Foster had magic lips. Or both, which Darcy found most likely, as although it didn't take the pain away entirely it did severely dull it, if only because having Jane's lips so close to where Darcy most needed them was driving her wild.

Of course after a few minutes of this Darcy felt her big meaty cheeks being pulled apart, Jane exposing her extremely willing holes hopefully in preparation to fuck one or both of them. This time round it was Darcy's butt hole which was first to know the joy of Jane's touch, the curvy brunette letting out a loud cry as she felt the other girl's tongue sliding across her back door in a long gentle stroke. This process was repeated, Jane licking Darcy's ass hole with a gradually increasing speed until she was lapping away like a starving woman. Then Jane spat on Darcy's back hole and with practised ease shoved her tongue up the curvier girl's bottom, almost making Darcy cum on the spot.

This was exactly why Darcy preferred Jane's obsession with her ass to her obsession with her tits. Because sure, she had been driven to the brink from tittie worship before but, so far at least, she'd never been able to cum from that alone, no matter how hard Jane tried to make her do it. But a tongue up her ass, well as long as it was Jane's tongue, yeah, she could totally cum from that. However while she came so close to doing so on this particular occasion Jane chose to show off her impressive skills by keeping Darcy constantly on the edge, no doubt testing her sub again, daring her to complain. Darcy knew better than that, especially in front of company, so she pretty much literally bit her tongue as Jane tortured her with pleasure.

After what felt like an eternity of giving Darcy such a torturously wonderful rim job Jane suddenly stood up, moved round and kissed her assistant, forcing Darcy to taste her own ass on the other woman's lips. Although 'forcing' might have been the wrong word, Darcy eagerly accepting the tongue which had been probing the inside of her ass into her mouth and sucking on it like the greedy ATM whore she was. Jane rewarded her for this by reaching down and caressing Darcy's needy cunt with her fingertips, the curvaceous brunette whimpering into the more petite brunette's mouth as the kiss became almost violent.

Without warning Jane suddenly broke that kiss, dipped her head down, took Darcy's left nipple into her mouth and bit down on it just hard enough to distract the other girl from the fact she was pushing a finger inside her. Once that finger was all the way inside Jane switch to gently sucking, making sure Darcy's nipple was feeling better before switching to the other one and biting down on it while she began gently finger fucking the other brunette. Jane then repeated this process until she had two fingers gently pumping in and out of Darcy's pussy, every little sign telling Jane that her sexy sub was right on the edge of orgasm.

Jane kept her there for a while, going back and forth between Darcy's tits, eagerly worshipping them as she gently fucked the other woman. Then she looked into her eyes, smiled, dropped to her knees and replaced her fingers with her tongue, slamming it as deep inside Darcy's pussy as it would go while curling it upwards for maximum effect.

Darcy immediately came with a nearly deafening scream, her cum squirting directly into Jane's mouth and down her throat. Jane eagerly swallowed as much as she could, but as always when she was in this position it was unfortunately impossible to get every single drop of that precious liquid. On the bright side a good portion of Darcy's cum ended up on her face so Jane would be able to get it later, or at least the feed it to Darcy or Natasha and then taste it on their lips. Of course at that moment Jane was pretty much solely focused on the present and the decision she would have to make directly after it. Namely whether or not to make Darcy cum more than once.

It was often difficult for Jane to stop when she started making Darcy cum, and there was so much she still wanted to do to both of her voluptuous subs. In many ways it would be so much easier just to stop, however on this occasion Jane just couldn't. Instead the second Darcy was done cumming in her mouth Jane began rapidly tongue fucking the other woman until she came again, Jane repeating this process half a dozen times as she feasted on one of her favourite liquids in the world, Darcy's cum.

Every time she swallowed a fresh batch of her friend's heavenly girl cum Jane found herself contemplating whether or not to fuck Darcy into unconsciousness. She knew from past experience the longer she kept this up the more likely that would be the case, and while she had been able to revive her afterwards Darcy had a tendency to revert to her stubborn ways when being woken up and Jane did not want Natasha to see Darcy disobeying her or vice versa. So as tempting as it was to just continue on so she could swallow as much yummy girl cum as possible Jane restrained herself, listening out very carefully for the signs that Darcy was becoming too tired and stopping immediately when she heard too many of them. Well, almost immediately.

Darcy would have been quite happy to be fucked into unconsciousness. It was pretty much always how her night with Jane ended, and while this would certainly be a premature ending Darcy wasn't exactly disappointed on the few times Jane had got carried away with tongue fucking her pussy or something which felt equally as blissful. That might have to do with the fact that Jane had always made sure on those few occasions that Darcy always got what she missed out on the next morning by the latest, which of course meant that Darcy had a lot of fond memories of waking up with Jane sitting on her face or feeling a dildo slowly being pushed into her ass hole.

So it was only natural that when Jane pulled her tongue out of Darcy's cunt, and then removed her mouth entirely from that needy area, that the busty brunette would let out a whimper of disapproval. There was even a complaint which almost made its way past Darcy's lips, the assistant feeling her mouth open almost of its own accord for a brief second before she was able to close it. Luckily Jane didn't notice this, mostly because the second she was back on her feet the dominant woman pretty much literally attacked Darcy's lips with her own. Not that Darcy minded at all.

Of course Darcy was pretty tired from cumming in Jane's mouth so much and as a result her initial attempts to return the kiss were kind of lazy. Luckily it seemed that Jane had been pretty much expecting that, her mistress graciously giving her about a minute or so of soft kissing. This allowed Darcy to savour the afterglow of her climaxes, the taste of herself on Jane's lips and just the simple joy of kissing this woman she was totally infatuated with. Then Jane pressed her fingers back against Darcy's pussy, at first just gently rubbing the lips before pushing her way inside which did a great job of restarting Darcy's engine.

Jane took advantage of Darcy's gasp from the initial touch to push her tongue inside the other girl's mouth, Darcy eagerly beginning to massage Jane's tongue with her own as the kiss became increasingly heated, the finger fucking also becoming increasingly intense until finally... Jane pulled away with an evil smirk. Again Darcy felt herself almost protest but apart from an unavoidable look of disappointment she kept herself quiet, console herself with the knowledge that from the looks of it the lack of response had at least pleased her mistress. That wasn't much comfort though as Jane turned her attention to Natasha, Darcy figuratively and literally left hanging as she watched what happened next with mostly jealousy in her eyes.

That jealousy did not go unnoticed by Natasha, and she was sure that there was at least some of it in her eyes while Jane was busy fucking Darcy's brains out. Of course she was trained to keep her emotions in check which was exactly what she did at this very moment, Natasha making sure to keep the truth out of even her eyes as her mistress approached. That truth? She wanted Jane to make her cum like a shameless whore, and she was both looking forward and dreading the painful humiliation she would receive first.

As it turned out what she first received was a lustful stare, the type of which the usually mousy and quiet Jane Foster would almost never dare give anyone in public if she knew they or someone else were watching. Privately was a very different matter, Natasha finding it incredibly erotic how this woman could totally cut loose in these situations and indulge in her twisted desires. Which, much to Natasha's delight, included pressing the two finger which were coated with Darcy's cum and pussy to the redhead's lips, Natasha eagerly taking them into her mouth and sucking the heavenly flavour from them while staring into Jane's beautiful eyes.

After those fingers had been thoroughly cleaned Jane replaced them with her mouth and tongue, the two women quickly becoming lost in a kiss which more closely resembled a fight than an act of affection.

Once oxygen seriously became an issue Jane pulled away and after a few moments of gasping asked, "So... would you like the same deal Darcy got?"

"If it pleases you my Mistress." Natasha replied without hesitation.

"Oh, it does." Jane murmured, smirking at Natasha's reaction before retrieving her discarded paddle and walking slowly behind the redhead, "And remember to count and thank me for every blow."

"As you wish Mistress AHHHH... one, thank you Mistress... two, thank you Mistress... three, thank you Mistress... four, thank you Mistress... ah five, thank you Mistress..."

Jane used long, slow strokes to begin with so she could savour every strike. The sound of the paddle hitting Natasha's well rounded cheeks. The occasional soft but audible cry from the superspy. And most of all the way the redhead's big juicy ass cheeks would jiggle hypnotically from the force of each blow.

Since the previous spanking those full round cheeks had pretty much return to their original colour. Jane wasn't sure whether that was because Natasha's body was just used to healing itself of much more serious wounds or if the redhead had some kind of secret healing ability she was keeping from her. Or Jane had simply lost track of time fucking Darcy. The last option was more likely, but it didn't really matter as regardless of the answer the mighty Black Widow's butt cheeks quickly returned to the light pink they had been at the end of Natasha's first spanking. Then ever so slowly they turned a darker shade until Natasha's ass cheeks were as red as her hair.

Throughout this process Natasha robotically counted and thanked her mistress for each spank, the tough government agent rarely doing anything else to acknowledge she was getting her ass beaten, as usual Jane really having to work to make any sound of pain come out of The Black Widow's mouth. Jane liked it that way. She loved Darcy but the girl wasn't quite as tough as she pretended to be. Or more accurately she wasn't physically tough. Verbally Darcy might be able to hang with the best of them, but when it came to pain the busty brunette had a very clear limit. Meanwhile Natasha had been trained to withstand far worse things than anything Jane was willing to do to her lover, making the spy perfect for Jane's BDSM desires.

Towards the end of the paddling Jane pushed Natasha to her limits, as much as she possibly could, the publicly meek scientist beginning to beat The Black Widow's butt with every ounce of her strength. Which Jane knew had nothing on the strength of The Avengers or even most employees of S.H.I.E.L.D. however it was enough to not only turn Natasha's ass cheeks red but make the feared superspy cry out a little with every blow.

"Ahhhh ninety eight, thank you Mistress... ah ninety nine, thank you Mistress... ah one hundred, thank you Mistress... ah one hundred and one, thank you Mistress... ah one hundred and two, thank you Mistress..."

Natasha found this impressive. Not everyone who had tied her up had managed to make her utter a sound. Of course most of them weren't currently still breathing, but Jane had nothing to fear from the usually deadly Black Widow because Natasha would never dream of hurting her owner.

A tingle of joy ran through Natasha's body, just as it always did whenever she thought of Jane Foster as her owner. Or her top, or her Dom, or her mistress. That Natasha genuinely thought of this physically weaker woman as all those things without prompting was a big deal to the spy who was so used to telling everyone except maybe her employers what they wanted to hear. Natasha didn't have too do that with Jane because she had accepted this role. Accepted being Jane's submissive little fuck toy, and that submission was blissful.

Each strike to her ass reminded Natasha of that submission. It was a physical representation of it. Natasha excepting Jane's ownership of her with every heavenly blow, the ever increasing pain shooting pure desire to Natasha's brain, the redhead's cunt dripping with wet joy. Natasha even wished she could beg for more of it. That she didn't have to keep constantly counting and thanking her mistress, that she could simply thank her after the spanking was complete so in the meantime Natasha could beg Jane to beat her butt so hard she wouldn't be able to sit properly for a week. Not that Natasha really remembered what it was like to sit down without any pain, not after the relentless ass fuckings she had been taking lately from her mistress, but still the submissive redhead wanted more. And she got it, Jane beating her ass with a savagery which would make true torturers proud.

In the end Natasha might have been crying out, but while it might have seemed to be from pain in reality it was mostly from joy. Joy at finally finding her place in life. Where she truly belonged. Submitting to Jane. Being Jane's bitch. And best of all Natasha knew she was about to be rewarded for her willing submission.

"Ahhhh one hundred and ninety six, thank you Mistress... ah owww one hundred and ninety seven, thank you Mistress... owww one hundred and ninety eight, thank you Mistress... owww one hundred and ninety nine, thank you Mistress... AH OWWW GOD, two hundred, thank you Mistress."

This time when she delivered the two hundredth spank Jane forced herself to pause with the paddle resting against Natasha's ass, silently threatening to deliver more. And she could. After all she was the Dom. It was up to her, and Natasha had made it very clear she would take whatever her dom had to give her. However it was an empty threat as Jane could not have resisted that ass if she tried.

Still, Jane managed to move with more grace than before when she did eventually get on her knees behind the redhead, the dominant woman taking a few moments to admire her handiwork before finally kneeling down to press her lips against those cheeks which were now as red as Natasha's hair. That was quickly followed by another kiss and another, Jane covering the other woman's meaty ass cheeks in kisses before using her hands to spread them so she could attack Natasha's tight back hole with her tongue.

As The Black Widow hadn't been taking it up the ass for very long it was a tight fit but with persistence, and thanks to Jane spitting on Natasha's ass hole a couple of times, the scientist was able to slowly push her tongue into the spy's ass and begin to fuck her with it. Jane also wrapped her lips around Natasha's back door so she could suck it, the brunette burying her face in between those well rounded cheeks as she settled in to give the redhead a really long and thorough rim job.

After eating Natasha's ass for about ten minutes without a word of protest from her obedient bitch Jane slowly reached around and began playing with Natasha's clit, easily pushing her slut to the edge of a climax and then keeping there for another five minutes or so. Then Jane somewhat reluctantly pulled her face from Natasha's ass cheeks and asked, "Do you want to cum Natasha?"

"Yes, please Mistress make me cum! Please fuck me and make me cum!" Natasha quickly begged before crying out as Jane pushed a saliva coated finger into her freshly licked butt hole.

Natasha suspected, or more accurately hoped, her mistress was about to glue her magical mouth to her pussy from behind for some double hole fun. However that was not the hole the dominant brunette chose to attach her mouth too, Jane slowly standing up and moving round to face the spy, the whole time slowly pumping her finger in and out of Natasha's tight little ass hole.

"Well, that was the deal." Jane said huskily, her face only about an inch away from Natasha's, "You took your spanking like a perfect little sub, and now you deserve to cum, yes? You deserve to cum in my mouth?"

Natasha opened her mouth, her needs almost getting the better of her. Then her spy training kicked in, causing her to evaluate Jane's words for a second. Then, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible, answered, "I don't deserve anything Mistress. I am your slut, and I will take whatever you want to give me."

"Clever girl." Jane smirked, removing her fingers from Natasha's ass and pushing it into the redhead's mouth before she could offer a reply.

Not that Jane needed to be very forceful. All she had to do is press the finger to Natasha's lips and the redheaded spy eagerly welcomed the finger which had just been probing her ass into her mouth. Once fully inside Natasha sucked on it slowly and sensually, enjoying the taste of her own ass while she stared into Jane's eyes, silently begging the other woman to fuck her, ideally in a way which would be mutually beneficial.

After a not so brief make out session in which Natasha got to taste more of her ass, this time on Jane's lips and tongue, it looked as if the spy was going to get her wish granted as she sensed her dom reaching out for her restraint. If the roles were reversed Natasha would've had them undone in an instant. Whether through lack of training or because of the distracting kiss Jane had to fiddle around for a few moments. When her hands were free Natasha slowly lowered them and then when Jane didn't immediately break the kiss she cautiously wrapped them around the other woman, the brunette doing the same as the lip lock briefly became more intense.

Then Jane broke the kiss and ordered, "Lay down on your back."

Natasha instantly obeyed, quickly getting into position as she allowed herself to speculate what Jane had in mind. Not that Natasha was given long to do so, her mouth literally watering as Jane knelt down so that her pussy was hovering over the secret agent's face.

"I'm a woman of my word, but as you can see beating your fat ass has made my pussy very, very wet. In fact I haven't cum since this morning when I fucked Darcy's fat ass, and honestly I don't think I can continue to function properly if I don't cum soon, and since we both know that mouth of yours was made for eating pussy, well..." Jane trailed off, unable to stop herself from lowering her pussy for another second. Of course, ever the perfect little sub, Natasha waited for permission. Jane quickly gave it to her, "Fuck, just eat me! OOOOOOOHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKK! Yessssssss oh Gawwwwwd, mmmmmmm, fuck just like that! Eat my pussy and make me cum! Make me cum right now, please Natasha, I can't wait, I can't wait any longer, please, please, oh fuck, oh, oh, oh Natasha! I'll make you cum if you make me cum first! You hear me bitch? I'll fuck that slutty little dyke cunt of yours with my mouth if you just make me cum! I'll bury my face in that fucking whore cunt of yours, fuck you with my tongue and make you flood my mouth with your cum. OH FUCK! YES! YES, MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUUUUUMMMMMM OOOOOHHHHHHH FUUUUCCCKKKK YEEEEEESSSSSS!"

Everything else out of Jane's mouth for the next few minutes was complete jargon, which was for the best. She was so desperate to cum she'd broken character though for a moment, her inner Dom disappearing and briefly leaving her as plain old Jane Foster, science nerd who was way too geeky to even talk to a Goddess like Natasha Romanov, let alone fuck and dominate her. However like every other time it had only been brief, Jane reconnecting with her confident Dom side even under such extreme circumstances, this occasion being having The Black Widow's tongue slamming in and out of her needy cunt.

Natasha's mouth and tongue were legendary but nothing Jane had ever heard could possibly do justice to the reality of having The Black Widow's mouth on her pussy and tongue thrusting in and out of her twat, the redhead doing things to her which Jane had enough trouble keeping up with at the best of times. Now all the scientist could do was not embarrass herself as she rode Natasha's face, Jane screaming increasingly loudly as she was quickly hurtled towards the edge of an orgasm and then just as quickly pushed over that edge.

When she finally came it was not only a relieve because she had wanted to cum pretty much since Darcy removed her bra but because it gave Jane the excuse she needed to drive her head down so she was in the classic 69 position with the other woman and glue her mouth to Natasha's cunt. Jane didn't remove her mouth from that tasty treat for a very, very long time, however after swallowing lots of yummy juices she added her tongue into the mix, eagerly slamming it as deep into Natasha's pussy as it would go so she could tongue fuck her rug munching slut to climax.

This was a task Natasha could have allowed Jane to perform easily, however on this occasion the spy decided to make it difficult for her. Or at least as difficult as possible under the circumstances. Sometimes Natasha was punished for doing this. Other times she was not. Whether that was because Jane was forgetful or wanted to keep Natasha guessing or simply didn't put that much thought into it wasn't clear, and the spy was doubtful her lover would be forthcoming if she asked. In this moment it made no difference, Natasha chose to use all her stamina and skill to keep her orgasm at bay for as long as she could while concentrating on Jane's pleasure.

For a while that was a torturous paradise for The Black Widow, things eventually escalating until it seemed that Jane was constantly cumming in her mouth while Natasha was yet to have a single orgasm. Of course because of the amount of cum squirting from the brunette's cunt, and from the way Jane was grinding down on top of her, it was impossible for even the mighty Black Widow to swallow every drop of Jane's heavenly liquid, far more than Natasha would have liked ending up on her face. Not that Natasha dwelled on such thoughts, or any thoughts really, when her first priority was continuing to pleasure her mistress, with swallowing Jane's cum a extremely close second. And no matter how much her body ached for it Natasha's own pleasure remained a distant third, however while her stamina was legendary Jane was a incredibly skilled pussy eater and not someone Natasha could keep at bay indefinitely.

When she could hold back no more Natasha's cum shot out of her like a geyser, literally covering Jane's already thoroughly girl juice coated face in cum. Which in turn only made Jane bury her face deeper into Natasha's cunt. Meanwhile, knowing the flood gates were now open, Natasha slammed two fingers inside Jane's pussy and began roughly fucking her while sucking on her clit, the redhead switching back and forth between that and gluing her mouth to the brunette's cunt as Jane effortlessly made her cum over and over again, first with just her mouth and tongue, then adding her fingers into the mix just as Natasha had.

Within that 69 Natasha Romanov became as lost in something as she could ever be, almost 100% of her focus being on the heaven she found herself in, and that tiny part of her which forced herself to remain alert at all times did little to dampen the pure ecstasy she was feeling, the two women making each other cum over and over again until finally Jane rolled off of her. They laid there for a few long moments then Jane sat up, scooped some of her own cum from Natasha's face and then slowly got up and walked over to the bound sub.

Despite her previous orgasms Darcy was once again raring to go, excitement filling her as her friend/mistress slowly approached. When Jane held up her finger Darcy immediately opened her mouth and kept it like that as the other brunette stopped right in front of her friend for a few seconds before finally placing that finger onto Darcy's tongue. Immediately Darcy closed her mouth around that finger and greedily sucked the heavenly taste of her mistress from it, and then when the finger was clean Jane pulled it from the brunette's lips and then gave her sex slave the chance to taste Natasha's cum as well.

Under the circumstances the latest kiss between them was quite soft, Jane gently pressing her lips to hers and Darcy following her friend's lead, resulting in the kind of gentle make out session Darcy was used to receiving from Jane when they were in a soft bed together, not when Darcy was tied up. Eventually that was no longer an issue as after a few minutes of gentle kissing Jane reached up and with minimal difficulty undid Darcy's restraints. It was good to be free of them, and after a while it helped Darcy relax further into the kiss, however she had been bound in place for so long that her joints ached and it was hard to prevent this from falling to the ground at first, possibly taking her mistress with her. It didn't help matters that Jane took a moment to finally push her tongue into her mouth, Darcy pretty much literally swooning at tasting Natasha's cum on that soft wet muscle.

This of course resulted in the kiss becoming intensified, Jane beginning to slide her hands all over her body, most of her attention being drawn to Darcy's big tits and fat ass as usual. Then, just when oxygen was becoming an issue, Jane broke the kiss and dropped to her knees, briefly causing Darcy to think that the other woman was about to go down on her again.

Instead Jane undid the restraints to Darcy's feet, stood up and said, "Both of you get down on your hands and knees and follow me."

Not needing to be told twice Darcy and Natasha got into the instructed position and slowly crawled after their mistress, Darcy allowing the spy to go first so she could follow behind and admire the other two women's beautiful backsides. Both were perfect in their own way, Jane's was cute and very lick-able, while Natasha's was big, round and juicy, but Darcy knew exactly which one of them was about to get a huge strap-on dildo shoved up it and she was very much hoping she'd get the chance to lick it first.

Unknowingly giving Darcy her wish Jane called out, "Natasha, get on the bed. Hands and knees. Darcy, lick her ass."

Again quick to obey Natasha jumped up and onto the bed with Darcy following her, the other voluptuous woman quickly kneeling behind her and spreading her ass cheeks with both hands so she could get at her ass hole. Natasha heard and then felt Darcy spitting onto her butt hole before the brunette bent forward and began using her tongue to rub that saliva into that soon to be widely stretched hole, the redhead letting out a soft moan as her fellow sub began giving her a skilled rim job.

Natasha had been with quite a few women, and men for that matter, who just like to lay back and let her do all the work. While technically it wasn't up to either of them right now Natasha liked the fact that Darcy was just as into giving pleasure as receiving it. In fact during their previous encounter Natasha remembered being very impressed with Darcy's tongue work, and as the rim job she received clearly proved anything her memory was selling Darcy's skilled tongue short.

Thanks to her training Natasha could have kept her moans of pleasure to herself if she had really wanted too, however she was glad that was not the case as Darcy's tongue would have made that rather difficult. Her luscious lips were a factor too, Darcy eventually taking a break from licking Natasha's ass hole so she could kiss the puckered hole and the meaty flesh surrounding it. Darcy even did her best to push her tongue into Natasha's tight ass hole and tongue fuck her ass, the brunette doing everything in her power to thoroughly worship the redhead's rear end.

Throughout this incredibly pleasurable experience Natasha's eyes were more or less completely focused on her mistress who at first just watched one of her subs rim the other. Then Jane very slowly pulled out her bag of toys from under her bed, selected a harness with a large dildo already attached and then pulled the strap-on up her thighs. Once the toy was securely fastened Jane slowly stroked lubricant onto the shaft, her eyes locked with Natasha's the entire time. After a few moments of that Jane moved onto the bed next to her fellow brunette and softly ordered, "Darcy stop licking Natasha's ass. Natasha... Agent Romanov, do you want to get fucked in the ass?"

"Yes Mistress, please fuck me. Please fuck me in the ass." Natasha quickly responded, wiggling her juicy ass seductively in the hopes of enticing her dom, "Please fuck me in the ass Mistress Jane. Please fuck me. Ass fuck me. Fuck me up the ass. Please fuck my big ass."

"Shut up and spread your cheeks!" Jane snapped softly but firmly, both she and Darcy staring lustfully Natasha did as she was told. Then Jane got a better idea, "No, wait... I want Darcy to do it. I want Darcy to spread your fat ass cheeks for me so I can ass fuck you. Mmmmm, do it Darcy! Spread Agent Romanov's fat ass cheeks for me so I can ass fuck her. Spread The Black Widow's fat ass cheeks for me so I can fuck her in the ass. Help me butt fuck my bitch."

Not needing to be told twice Darcy immediately did as she was told, a few long moments ticking by as Jane enjoyed the sight of Darcy spreading Natasha's big meaty ass cheeks for her, The Black Widow's tight ass hole ready and waiting for her to use as a fuck hole. Then she pressed her strap on against that beautiful target and spent another few long moments gently rubbing the tip up and down the other woman's ass crack.

Finally Jane pushed her dildo firmly against Natasha's back door and ordered, "Now you can beg. Now you can beg your Mistress to fuck your big fat ass!"

"Please Mistress Jane, fuck my big fat ass!" Natasha immediately started begging, "Fuck my big fat ass like the anal whore I am! Mmmmmm, ass fuck me! Ass fuck your anal whore! Please use my butt hole as a fuck hole for your pleasure Mistress Jane! Slam my ass hole full of hard strap-on cock and pound it hard and deep! Pound my butt and make me cum like an anal whore! Please Mistress Jane fuck me! Fuck my butt. Fuck my big fat butt. Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Oh Mistress Jane!"

As Natasha continued begging Jane slowly pushed forwards, her eyes locked onto The Black Widow's butt hole gradually stretching for her strap on. Then once Natasha's ass hole closed around the head of the dildo Jane forcefully pushed forwards, driving several inches of the toy cock into the redhead's big bubble butt. That caused the feared Black Widow to let out an abrupt cry of pain and pleasure before remaining reasonably quiet for the rest of the anal penetration, Natasha once again showing off that she had become a well-trained bitch by obeying her mistress's commands to the letter which again made Jane silently pleased.

Of course Natasha's good behaviour was a distant fourth to the other things Jane was concentrating on right now. Number one was naturally the sight of her bitch's butt hole stretching for her cock, the mighty Black Widow's back hole taking inch after inch of strap-on dildo deep inside it. Third to that was Darcy spreading Natasha's big juicy ass cheeks so The Black Widow's stretching ass hole was on perfect display, while the close second or possibly even joint first was the look of glee on Darcy's face as she watched this deadly spy getting her big butt filled with cock.

This was a position Jane performed with Darcy in nearly every single one of their all girl threesomes, foursomes and orgies, and while like in most of those times her voluptuous assistant/lover watched her dominate other women in all sorts of wicked and wonderful ways there was just something extra special about fucking another woman in the ass. There was no act which may Jane feel quite as powerful and as dominating, and she always made sure to train all of her bitches to see anal sex as the ultimate form of dominance/submission. So while Jane had proved beyond reasonable doubt that Natasha was her bitch this was the explanation point, making sure Darcy got an up close and personal look at The Black Widow getting her fat ass filled by Jane's big cock to drive home the point that Darcy had been wrong.

Unsurprisingly given everything that had happened so far Darcy looked thrilled to be wrong, the assistant looking even more thrilled than Jane when the scientist's hips came to rest against the spy's meaty ass cheeks announcing every inch of the dildo was buried firmly inside Natasha's ass.

Darcy sounded pretty thrilled too, "Holy fucking shit... you really did it. You really got every inch of that dick up her ass... not that I was doubting you could, or that you didn't make the big bad Black Widow your anal slut, it's just... wow! I mean, actually seeing The Black Widow taking a 12 inch dick to the balls inside her fucking ass... wow!"

Jane briefly raised an eyebrow, then smiled, "Well, if you think that's impressive watch this."

With that Jane took a firm grip of Natasha's hips and then slowly began pulling a few inches of dildo out of her bitch's butt hole before just as slowly pushing them back in, prompting Darcy to cry out, "Fuck yeah, fuck her ass! Fuck her up the ass! Fuck The Black Widow up the ass! Ass fuck Agent Romanov! Mmmmm fuck, that's hot! That's sooooooo fucking hot!"

Natasha blushed slightly, although she wasn't sure why. Surely after submitting herself so completely she was beyond shame? Or at least she should be. Yet in moments like this Natasha was flooded with shame, mostly because she enjoyed her humiliation so much.

Take now for instance. Every single time she had been ass fucked her mistress had taken great care in preparing her pooper, slowly stretching it out with her tongue and fingers so that when Jane finally slid a big toy into her ass hole Natasha felt extremely little pain. Of course Natasha was used to pain, and lately the 'big bad Black Widow' found herself fantasising about her mistress slamming her biggest strap-on deep into her big ass with no lube and immediately beginning to ass fuck her as hard as she could, the very thought of it now making Natasha shudder with perverted desire. But her mind was wandering, when the point was right now Natasha felt mostly pleasure, and she wasn't sure if that was a result of Jane's careful preparation and the skilful way the dominant brunette was now fucking her fat ass or because once again she was getting off on Darcy watching her latest act of submission.

It was probably a combination of both, this time being extra special though as unlike before Darcy now had a close-up view of Natasha's humiliation. Something that Natasha had long thought of as the ultimate act of submission, and the thing that now reminded her she would forever be a bottom. Forever be Jane Foster's bitch. Forever be Jane Foster's sub.

That act of course being Natasha allowing Jane to sodomise her, Darcy being allowed to spread the redhead's meaty ass hole while her face was inches away from where that long thick dildo was pumping in and out Natasha's ass hole.

And Darcy just wouldn't shut up about it, "Mmmmmm yessssss ass fuck her! Ass fuck Agent Romanov! Fuck The Black Widow up her big fat ass! Oooooooh that's soooooo fucking hot! The Black Widow looks soooooooo fucking good with a big dick up her ass! Mmmmmm fuck! Fuck her! Fuck her up the ass! Fuck that nasty little dyke ass hole of hers! Fuck Natasha Romanov in the ass. Fuck her in the butt. Show the mighty Black Widow she's not so tough by doing her in the butt!"

"Darcy, stop spreading Natasha's cheeks." Jane suddenly ordered, pausing for a moment for Darcy to do as she was told before adding, "Natasha, you do it."

Again Natasha found herself blushing but did not hesitate to do as she was told, silence briefly falling over the room as The Black Widow spread her own ass cheeks to provide the other two women in the room the best possible view of her butt hole stretching wide around a strap-on.

As a former top Natasha was impressed by this. Darcy was now getting a up close look at the woman who had once dominated her further humiliating herself by exposing her ass hole like this, further proving the once mighty Black Widow had embraced the role of a submissive bottom, Natasha even pondering whether she would ever cease to be amazed by her dominant top Jane Foster.

Amazed was pretty good description of how Darcy felt, although it didn't quite cut it. Darcy didn't think anyone could, but she wasn't exactly in the mood to try and invent words. Not when her little boss Jane Foster was butt fucking the mighty Black Widow Natasha Romanov right in front of her.

It wasn't like Darcy had any doubts at this point that Jane had made Natasha her bitch, but shit, seeing The Black Widow spreading her own ass cheeks to provide the best possible view of her ass hole stretching widely around a dildo pumping in and out of it was fucking mind blowing. Mostly because it brought back vivid memories of Darcy being in Natasha's current position while Natasha had been in Jane's, the lab assistant practically falling over herself to do whatever the dominant spy had asked of her, The Black Widow relentlessly pounding Darcy's big butt for hours, reducing her to a complete quivering wreck. Darcy could still remember walking up to Natasha for the first time, blushing and nervous, feeling like the new geeky girl trying to talk to the most popular girl in school. That 'popular girl' had smiled at her and just over ten minutes after Darcy had uncharacteristically mumbled a nervous 'hi' she had found herself face down with The Black Widow's strap-on deep inside her slutty ass.

Darcy loved to eat pussy and ass, have her own holes eaten out, etc but nothing made her cum like getting ass fucked and Natasha had been one of the most dominant butt busters Darcy had ever had the pleasure of bending over for. And while Darcy momentarily mourned for that dominant stud who had effortlessly ensured her butt hole was loose and gaping for days after each one of their counters Darcy was practically trembling with the knowledge that her mistress was such a top she had broken The Black Widow and now she owned Natasha's big juicy ass. She was also trembling because she had a good idea of what was going to happen next.

Sure enough after what felt like a wonderful eternity of watching Jane's dildo steadily sliding in and out of Natasha's ass hole that dildo was suddenly pulled from that tight hole and pressed against Darcy's lips.

Darcy was so excited by this turn of events she almost didn't hear Jane murmur, "You're my little ATM whore, aren't you Darcy?"

"Yes Mistress." Darcy quickly replied, "I'm your ATM whore. I love the taste of ass."

Avoiding the urge to smirk Jane followed up with, "Then I suppose you'd like to taste The Black Widow's ass, wouldn't you Darcy?"

"Yes, yes please Mistress. Please let me taste The Black Widow's ass." Darcy said eagerly, "Please Mistress Jane, allow me the privilege of taste The Black Widow's ass."

"Ok, I suppose I can allow an ass loving slut like you the privilege of sucking the taste of my new sub's ass from my cock." Jane said nonchalantly, reaching down to gently grip onto Darcy's hair as the other woman eagerly went to work, "Mmmmm, that's it, suck it! Suck that ass flavoured cock you hot little ATM whore! Mmmmmm fuck, that's so nasty. Hot and nasty. Ohhhhhh yes, you're so hot and nasty Darcy, mmmmmm and you look so good with a cock in your mouth. Oh suck that cock. Suck it you little cock sucker. Take every single inch down your throat! I want every single inch of the dildo which was just inside The Black Widow's ass to be stuffing your slut throat! Oooooh yes, that's it, take it! Take that cock! Take it so you can suck every drop of The Black Widow's butt juice off of my cock like a good little ass to mouth loving bitch!"

The second she had permission Darcy eagerly wrapped her lips around the head of the strap-on and moaned joyfully. Darcy had licked Natasha's ass more than once now, and like to think she had given the redhead's well rounded rear a thorough rim job both times, but she hadn't been able to get her tongue very deep into that tight puckered hole. Now she was tasting the deepest part of The Black Widow's bowels and Darcy, perverted slut that she was, loved every second of it.

For a few long seconds Darcy allowed herself the privilege of savouring the taste of the deepest part of Natasha's ass, then she quickly began sucking on the dildo as hard as she could, moaning joyfully almost the entire time. After that she quickly began bobbing her head up and down, easily taking inch after inch into her mouth and down her throat. Darcy had been a skilled cock sucker before she met Jane and had only got better with a mistress, Darcy showing off her skills by sliding her lips down to the very base of the shaft and then holding the position for several long moments, the busty brunette even slurping hungrily on the dildo which was buried in her throat.

When the strap-on was thoroughly cleaned Jane went back to fucking Natasha's ass, joyfully sodomising the other woman to the edge of orgasm before pulling out and making Darcy suck the toy cock clean again. This process was repeated over and over again until finally in the middle of delivering another slow butt fucking Jane asked, "Do you want to cum Natasha? Do you want to cum with a big dick in your ass?"

"Yeeeeessssss, mmmmm oh please Mistress make me cum! I wanna cum for you soooooooooo baddddddd! Please Mistress Jane, let me cum with your big dick in my ass!" Natasha quickly begged.

"Then keep begging for it." Jane said, slowly beginning to fuck Natasha's ass harder, "I wanna hear The Black Widow beg me to fuck her big ass and make her cum."

Immediately Natasha began pleading, "Please Mistress Jane, fuck me and make me cum! Fuck my big ass and make me cum! Please, mmmmmm, your bitch wants to cum soooooooooo baddddddd! Mmmmmmm, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Please Mistress Jane pound my slutty ass hole! Show Darcy that I, The Black Widow, am your anal whore! Ooooooooooooooh fuck, The Black Widow is Jane Foster's ass whore! The Black Widow is Jane Foster's butt slut! The Black Widow is Jane Foster's anal slave! The Black Widow is Jane Foster's bitch! The Black Widow is Jane Foster's sub! Ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, fuck me, please Mistress fuck me hard! Fuck my big fat ass hard and deep and make me cum with your big dick up my ass like the anal slut I am! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkkkkk, oh Mistress Jane, oh fuck, fuck me, mmmmmmmm aaaaaaahhhhhh Gawwwwwwd FUCK ME! FUCK MY BIG FAT ASS AND MAKE ME CUM! PLEASE FUCK MY BIG FAT ASS AND MAKE ME CUM PLEASE FUCK MY BIG FAT ASS AND MAKE ME CUM PLEASE FUCK MY BIG FAT ASS AND MAKE ME CUM PLEASE FUCK MY BIG FAT ASS AND MAKE ME CUM PLEASE MISTRESS FUCK MY BIG FAT ASS AND MAKE ME CUUUUUUMMMMMM OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEE!"

Natasha continued to beg some more and push herself back against her mistress's thrusts as Jane oh so slowly increased the pace. It seemed to take forever but eventually the sound of Jane's thighs smacking off Natasha's ass cheeks were echoing throughout the room, almost drowning out The Black Widow who by then had lost the ability to utter anything remotely coherent. She did however keep slamming herself backwards against the anal invading thrusts, which in turn made the impact of Jane's hips even harder to the point where they caused Natasha's butt cheeks to jiggle like jelly under the force of the impact.

As she always did when her mistress finally started giving her a rough ass fucking Natasha thought about all the harder fuckings she had received. Particularly, as of late, she thought of her first butt fucking from a man. Well, male, as it was the 'God' Thor, Jane allowing her super powerful boyfriend to fuck Natasha's ass hole as a birthday treat. Once he was sure his Avengers teammate was ok with it Thor took full advantage, delighting both women as he used his inhuman stamina to pound The Black Widow's big ass for hours, making Natasha cum countless times before he emptied the contents of his balls deep into the redhead's bowels, the superspy taking so much cum up her ass that Thor's sperm had ended up leaking from her ass hole for days.

It had been the hardest fucking of any kind she had taken, and Natasha had been and still was both impressed that Jane's weaker body could take that kind of pounding on a regular basis and was hoping for a repeat performance. Or that Jane would follow up on her threats to allow Banner in full Hulk mode to slam his big green prick up her ass, or make a Natasha sandwich with Thor and The Hulk as the pieces of bread or even arrange the rest of The Avengers to gang bang her. Of course Natasha wasn't sure how Jane would be able to convince The Hulk to do something like that, but the redheaded spy was learning not to underestimate her mistress.

The point of all this? Natasha had taken harder fuckings than this, and hopefully would again in the future. However for all the many men and women who had fucked her with a cock, real or fake, none showed quite the level of skill Jane did every time she took one of Natasha's holes, this time being no exception. And even though Natasha had no intention of telling her mistress this but there was something to be said for being so totally dominated and humiliated by this weaker woman that the redhead could snap like a twig if she wanted too.

Overwhelmed by the total and utter humiliation which was being fucked up the ass by a weaker woman Natasha came like only Jane could make her in this position, the force of the climax and the ones that followed not only melting the poor S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's mind but causing her soul itself to tremble under what she was feeling. Of course her body shook like a bucking bronco as it always did when she was being roughly fucked, but Jane effortlessly held on and pounded her pooper through soul trembling climax after soul trembling climax which left the feared Black Widow a whimpering wreck. Then just when she didn't think it could get any better it did.

Each thrust had caused the little stimulator inside Jane's harness to rub against her clit, the rapid motion from the hard butt fucking meaning it was only a matter of time before she came. Add the joy of fucking the mighty Black Widow up the ass right in front of Darcy and it was a miracle Jane lasted as long as she did.

When she did finally cum Jane knew it was only a matter of time before she had to stop, especially if she wanted to fuck Darcy's big butt too. However that didn't mean she couldn't make the experience extra special for all three women.

Jane had needed to make Natasha cum simply from fucking The Black Widow's fat ass. There was no other choice if she wanted to maintain her dominance. But now, she had an idea which wouldn't exclude Darcy from the fun.

"Darcy, are you going to let all that cum go to waste?" Jane grinned at her friend, "Or are you going to get down there and swallow some girl cum?"

Darcy beamed brightly, and then quickly checked, "Is that a command Mistress?"

"Absolutely." Jane smiled happily, "I wanna see you tongue fucking this bitch while I fuck her ass!"

As soon as she had permission Darcy was unsurprisingly diving her head down and twisting it so that she could bury her face in Natasha's pussy, the girl only getting herself comfortable on her back after her mouth was firmly glued to the redhead's womanhood. In response Natasha pressed herself downwards, smothering Darcy with her cum squirting cunt. Not that Darcy was complaining. In fact Darcy was perfectly happy to be smothered into unconsciousness if it meant she got to spend more time having this goddess's cum shooting pretty much directly down her throat.

Luckily for Darcy it never came to anything like that, or worse, Natasha switching from grinding her cunt on the brunette's face to bouncing up and down on it in a fucking motion, the brief moments the redhead was pushing upwards giving Darcy the breath she needed. It was a reminder that even when she was sandwiched between two smoking hotties, a tongue in her cunt and a strap-on pounding her ass and cumming hysterically The Black Widow was totally aware of everything going on around her. Proof positive that no matter what this chick could never fully relax and let her guard down. Darcy both admired and pitted her for that. Not that she could feel that much pity for a bad ass superspy who was having orgasm after orgasm courtesy of Jane's skills as an ass fucker and Darcy's skills as a rug muncher, but still.

Refocusing on what was important Darcy did her best to hammer her tongue upwards at an angle so that she would hit Natasha's G-spot, trying and succeeding to make the other busty woman cumming even harder into her mouth. Seeming to sense Darcy escalating things even further Jane slammed Natasha's ass hole even harder than before, the scientist and her assistant relentlessly attacking the spy's most sensitive areas until not even the mighty Black Widow could take it. Not that she didn't take a lot of simultaneous oral and anal action, far more than Darcy could have dream taking herself, but unlike Jane's boyfriend ultimately Natasha Romanov was only human.

When her redheaded bitch did finally collapse it was something of a relief to Jane because honestly she was so exhausted she felt like she was going to faint at any second. Usually she would have stopped long before this, because it was a mistake to try and match the stamina of The Black Widow, but performing in front of an audience had a tendency to drive her into making foolish decisions, and in this case pretty much become lost in trying to violate the tight hole in front of her as hard and as brutally as she could in an attempt to impress.

Of course the moment Natasha collapsed down onto Darcy's sweaty body Jane gave one final thrust so that her strap-on cock was completely buried in The Black Widow's butt and then just enjoyed the sight before her. She also had to dig her fingernails into Natasha's hips to keep her balance, but mostly she just enjoyed the sight of the exhausted and well fucked secret agent. Naturally she enjoyed it even more seconds later when with one swift motion she pulled her cock out of Natasha's ass, staggered back and admired her handiwork.

To Jane there was no greater rush than seeing another woman's ass hole gaping open... well, maybe because this was such a feared and respected spy it was more special than most, not that Jane spent much time debating it in that moment. No, she was far more concentrated on committing the sight of Natasha's widely gaping butt hole to memory. Not that Jane should be the only one to get a good look at it.

"Natasha, stand-up and spread your ass cheeks for Darcy. Let her see what a great job I've done fucking your fat ass." Jane ordered, a smirk crossing her face as her pet immediately did what she was told with surprising quickness, the redheaded spy once again showing just how impressive her stamina really was.

"Holy shit." Darcy murmured as Natasha bend over and spread her ass cheeks, the busty assistant staring deep into The Black Widow's bowels via her gaping butt hole for what seemed like an eternity.

Then Jane's voice broke the silence, "What do you say, Agent Romanov?"

"Thank you Mistress. Thank you for fucking my slutty ass." Natasha replied without hesitation, "Thank you for stretching out my slutty ass hole, pounding my butt and making me cum like the anal whore I am. And thank you for destroying my ass hole and for making it gape as a reminder that I'm not a top, I'm a slutty bottom and most importantly your bitch."

"Good girl." Jane beamed, "Now get down on your knees in front of me. Good, but keep spreading your cheeks. I think Darcy wants to stare at your gaping ass hole some more, don't you Darcy?"

"Yes Mistress." Darcy murmured without taking her eyes off of Natasha's well fucked ass.

Of course the moment the command had left Jane's mouth Natasha had reached back to part her cheeks to provide Darcy a better look at her stretched open butt hole, Jane just enjoying the sight of her redheaded pet looking up at her expectantly before eventually the scientist murmured, "Now, remember to keep your hands on your cheeks until I tell you otherwise... and open your mouth."

Immediately Natasha parted her lips as wide as they would go, allowing Jane to ever so slowly push her strap-on into the sub's mouth and rest that weapon of ass destruction against Natasha's tongue. This cruelly teased Natasha's taste buds with the flavour of her own ass which thanks to her submission to Jane she had become addicted too without allowing her to suck greedily on the head of the cock so she could clean it like the ATM slut she had become. Well, Natasha could do that and anything else if she truly wanted as no one in this room had the physical strength to stop her, however such thoughts were both fleeting and absurd. Natasha would never do that to Jane, her mistress who she was privileged to serve. So Natasha waited like the obedient sub she was, the entire time staring up hopefully into Jane's eyes.

Please that her redheaded whore had passed her latest test Jane smiled and said, "Now suck my cock clean Agent Romanov! Suck the cock which has just been deep inside your slutty dyke ass! Mmmmmmm, yes that's it, suck it like the ass to mouth whore you are! Oh yeah, suck it, suck my cock, suck the strap-on cock I just used to butt fuck you! Clean every drop of your ass juice off the same cock I used to take your anal cherry and make you my bitch, and the cock I just used to prove to Darcy that you're mine!"

Natasha was only too happy to comply, closing her mouth around the head of the dildo the second she had permission and sucking it greedily. Sometimes she liked to savour the taste of her own ass, especially the deepest part of it which she could always taste on the tip of Jane's strap-on, however feeling of the toy resting against her tongue had Natasha in no mood for slow sucking. Not that she wouldn't have done it if her mistress had asked, but as Jane offered up no such command Natasha simply concentrated on quickly sucking the tip of the toy cock clean and then beginning to bob her head up and down on the shaft.

Cleaning the entire length of the dick was easy as Natasha had learned how to deep throat a monster cock with ease long before she became Jane's bitch, the redhead barely gagging as she pressed her nose against the other woman's stomach, every inch of the strap-on buried within her mouth and throat. What was slightly challenging was maintaining her balance while deep throating and spreading her ass cheeks, a skill Natasha had learned as part of her training to be Jane's perfect little anal whore. That had involved being in this position with her back to a mirror so that Jane could admire her handiwork while Natasha performed her cock cleaning duties, however it didn't compare to this or the threesome she'd had with Jane and Thor.

There was just something about displaying her well fucked hole to another while sucking her own ass juice off the dildo another woman used to sodomise her with which really spoke to Natasha's inner slut. The part of herself Natasha had never truly known until Jane had put her in her place.

As usual Jane continued verbally humiliating her pet while mostly focusing on other things, this time Natasha sucking her cock while Darcy stared at the redhead's gaping butt hole. They were both sights Jane loved so much she allowed the cock sucking to continue far beyond the point Natasha had thoroughly cleaned her cock, the advantage being it gave the scientist plenty of time to recover for what she intended to do next.

Of course there was a limit to Jane's patience, the scientist eventually calling out, "So Darcy, now you've had plenty of time to look at it, how does Natasha's ass hole look to you?"

"Completely wrecked." Darcy said, still staring at that abused back hole before she realised what was expected of her and quickly looked up at Jane and added, "I mean it looks really good. Stretched out, loose and pretty. Mmmmm, I'm so jealous. I want my butt hole to be just like that, all gaping open and sexy and indisputable proof that my Mistress is a total butt buster who loves busting my big juicy butt."

"Well, since this cock is now thoroughly cleaned and doesn't need to be sucked anymore." Jane said, looking directly at Natasha who cautiously removed her mouth from the strap-on, the redhead knowing she made the right choice when Jane turned her attention to Darcy and added, "I suppose if you get up on the bed on your hands and knees, spread your ass cheeks and ask nicely enough, maybe your butt busting Mistress will grant you the privilege of taking her cock up your big juicy butt."

Immediately Darcy jumped up onto the bed, making sure her ass was pointed in Jane's direction before she spread her cheeks and began shamelessly begging, "Please Mistress Jane fuck my ass! Fuck my big juicy butt! Mmmmm, take that big fat slutty ass of mine and remind me why it belongs to you. Please remind me who I belong too. Remind me that my Mistress is a total butt buster who loves busting my big juicy butt. Mmmmm yeah, bust my butt good and hard. Stretch out my ass hole and leave it loose and pretty. Make me gape like Natasha. Mmmmmm, I want a gaping ass hole like Agent Romanov! Please Mistress, turn my ass hole into a gaping crater just like you did The Black Widow's! Oh please Mistress Jane fuck me!"

As Darcy begged Jane teased the other brunette's butt hole, continuously pressing the cock against it almost enough to stretch it open only to suddenly switch to sliding the tip up and down Darcy's ass crack and then repeat the process. Even when Jane did finally start stretching Darcy's ass hole she did so as slowly as possible, the scientist both savouring every second of penetrating the bustier woman's big butt and perhaps more importantly once again showing Natasha just how well-trained Darcy was. After all in just a short time Darcy had already become infamous within S.H.I.E.L.D. for having less than zero patients and being the first one to complain, albeit with at least a mildly amusing quip, if things weren't going her way. Yet here was the loud-mouth assistant continuing to do as she was told without complaint, something that was certainly unheard-of to Jane outside their sexy fun time, and from the look on Natasha's face it was the same for her.

Of course Jane only gave Natasha the occasional look, especially when her patience ran out again and she found herself finally pushing the head of the strap-on dick through Darcy's tight butt hole and then about an inch or two inside the other woman's rectum.

For a few moments Jane just stared at that heavenly sight. Her perfect little sub continuing to spread her meaty ass cheeks to show off her ass hole stretching around Jane's cock, Darcy even softly continuing to beg for more, "Oh Gawwwd, oh fuck, fuck me, mmmmmmm please Mistress Jane fuck me! Fuck my slutty ass! Fuck it hard and deep! Fuck me up the ass! Fuck me in the butt! Oh Gawwwd slam every fucking inch of that cock up my whore ass!"

All of a sudden Jane granted Darcy's wish and grabbed two handfuls of Darcy's hips before brutally slamming forwards, burying the entire length of the 12 inch cock in her bitch's bowels in half a dozen quick thrusts which had Darcy screaming joyfully. Then, once she was fully embedded in Darcy's butt, Jane looked up and smirked at Natasha who looked impressed.

Then Darcy opened her mouth, "Oh shit, oh fuck, fuck, oh Mistress Jane fuck me! Fuck me, fuck my ass, please, mmmmm slam my slutty shit pipe! Slam it as hard as you can! Pound my fucking dyke ass! Fuck me, fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me-"

"Darcy, shut up." Jane ordered, once again the loud-mouth assistant proving just how submissive she was immediately being quiet, "Now take your hands off your ass cheeks and lift yourself up into the doggie style position so I can give you the ass fucking you've been begging for."

Jane could practically feel the huge grin which must have been on Darcy's face as the submissive brunette quickly did as she was told, the dominant brunette then quite happily giving her bitch exactly what she had been asking for, Jane beginning to pump her hips back and forth in a slow but steady fucking motion, driving the dildo in and out of Darcy's somehow still tight ass hole.

Thor had once told Jane that in the land he came from magic and science were the same thing. Almost immediately she wondered whether Darcy was secretly from Asgard or some other plane of existence, which was something she'd continued thinking about since then, obviously minus the Asgard part. Partly because of Darcy's Goddess like beauty, but mostly because after years of daily, and sometimes hourly, pooper poundings Darcy's ass hole was still incredibly tight. Maybe not as tight as when Jane had taken Darcy's anal cherry, and the submissive brunette had not only learned to take quick anal penetration but had begun to crave and even beg for it which had been re-established only moments ago, however Darcy's butt was still pretty much as tight as Natasha's was right now, and the redhead had only been taking it up the ass for about a week.

Scientifically speaking Jane wasn't sure how it was possible, hence why she'd had to reluctantly concluded that either Darcy's ass was magic or it had simply been crafted by the Gods for the sole purpose of being fucked. Not by Thor, but after she allowed him to stick his massive cock into Darcy's ass hole he did agree with her conclusion. Of course regardless of the reasons for the tightness when combined with those luscious ass cheeks jiggling against her thighs fucking Darcy's fat ass was literally a heaven for Jane, one in which the scientist quickly became blissfully lost in.

Darcy was also becoming lost in what she was experiencing, as she always did whenever Jane fucked her in the ass. Well, actually she became pretty lost in whatever Jane did to her, but there was just something extra special about ass fucking. It was so wonderfully taboo, wrong, naughty, and half a dozen other things which when combined with the pleasure she was feeling made Darcy cursed herself for like the billionths time that she hadn't tried anal before she became Jane Foster's little bitch.

As always this had Darcy thinking back to the dark period in her life before she met Jane. Which ok, hadn't totally sucked, but she was damn sure a lot happier now, and getting a lot better sex. Anyway, she matured very early on, or at least her body had, meaning that guys and girls were pretty much literally lining up to fuck her. Not necessarily the ones she actually wanted mind, in fact she got a lot of unwanted attention, which she knew made her sound conceited but whatever, it was totally true, and it wasn't like they all stuck around when they found out just how 'opinionated' she was. So basically, she'd had a lot of boyfriends, flings and one night stands, definitely enough to brand her a slut for daring to like sex. However no matter how many of them begged she'd never let a guy fuck her up the ass. Of course the main reason she hadn't let them was because they had begged, and sounded so whiny doing it.

Back then Darcy had this fantasy of some big muscle bound guy telling her to bend the fuck over, then he would rim and finger her ass hole until she was begging him to ass fuck her or she was about too, then either way he would slam his big monster cock up her ass and use that virgin hole for his pleasure. It had always made her cum really hard thinking about it, but Darcy had always been willing to settle for a guy firmly insisting on it, constantly telling her she would love it until finally she gave in. Point was she just didn't want to give up her ass to just anyone, even if she considered it with a couple of well hung guys. Ironically never with the girl though as traditionally Darcy had always been drawn to submissive girls. Or at least they became submissive in her bed, or wherever else she took them, most of them melting at just the sight of her big boobs, and that was before Darcy had even got her shirt off. Then she had met Jane, and the next thing Darcy knew she was bent over with a massive dildo buried in her virgin ass.

Every other time since the initial penetration had been painful, but that first time Darcy hadn't really known what ecstasy awaited her, yet Jane had just been so insistent Darcy found she just couldn't say no to her. And thank God she hadn't said no to her, because fuck, when the pain finally faded Darcy thought she'd found heaven on earth, and that was before she'd even cum. After about a minute of that intense pleasure Darcy had been begging for more, begging Jane to ass fuck her, begging to be allowed to cum, and ultimately begging to be Jane's bitch. Darcy hadn't known how serious Jane had been at the time about becoming her bitch but after the series of literally life changing orgasms she received Darcy quickly learned being Jane's bitch wasn't so bad, the busty brunette who had dominated all her previous female lovers allowing this seemingly innocent girl to train her to be the perfect little sub.

Darcy was definitely proving that submission now as Jane's skilled thrusts caused her rectum muscles to relax, the pain to fade away and quickly be replaced by that heavenly pleasure Darcy had found herself craving ever since her mistress took her anal cherry. That heavenly pleasure increased to a torturous level as Jane continued slowly ass fucking Darcy, the usually loud-mouthed brunette desperately gritting her teeth and burying her face in the bed sheets to prevent herself from begging for more without permission.

All of a sudden Jane called out, "Natasha, get over here and spread Darcy's ass cheeks. It's your turn to get an up close look at a slutty ass hole getting fucked."

Quick as a flash Natasha was kneeling beside Darcy and spreading her ass cheeks. The superspy had been pretty close anyway, moving around ever so slightly so she could admire all the beautiful sights which had been available to her. The look of submissive ecstasy on Darcy's face, the look of dominant pleasure on the face of their mistress, of the other two women's boobs bouncing hypnotically and the faraway view of one woman bent over in front of another in the doggy style position, the dominant one pounding deep and hard into the submissive one's ass, their bodies banging together in a way which was the definition of rough sex. Perhaps best of all was the sight of Darcy's ass hole around Jane's cock, something Natasha was getting an extra close look at now.

Seeing Darcy's widely stretched back hole brought back a lot of vivid memories for Natasha. Particularly the times she'd had the privilege of fucking that surprisingly tight hole herself, Natasha remembering just how much friction on her clit that tightness had caused and how wonderful Darcy's big juicy butt cheeks had felt jiggling against her thighs. Natasha also remembered countless other women she'd seduced into bending over for her, each one of them spreading their cheeks, begging for more or whatever else they had to do to get a hard butt pounding, the feared and respected Black Widow eventually giving them what they wanted, each one of them screaming enjoy and begging to be her bitch forever. But most of all Natasha remembered bending over for Jane. Giving her mistress her anal cherry. The Black Widow learning true submission for the first time in her life, truly becoming another woman's bitch and then eagerly bending over several times a day ever since, Natasha's still widely gaping ass hole quivering with the vivid memory of what Jane had just done to it, what Natasha hoped her mistress would do to her ass hole again before the evening was done.

Suddenly Jane pulled her dick out of Darcy's ass, pressed it to Natasha's lips and softly ordered, "Clean."

Without a seconds hesitation Natasha opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head of the toy cock, the spy letting out a genuine moan of pleasure as she tasted the deepest part of Darcy's bowels. When she was a top Natasha had loved to worship an ass, not only because it built anticipation for the inevitable fucking she would soon give the tight little hole but because she loved the kinkiness of the act and the taste of ass. She had once rimmed Darcy for almost an hour before ramming the brunette's rectum so hard Darcy hadn't been able to sit for a week, something Natasha had done to a lot of women before the tables had been turned on her resulting in it being The Black Widow who now struggled with sitting down, and yet Natasha had never tasted the deepest part of another woman's ass before. She had tasted her own every time Jane had ass fucked her, but this was yet another new wonderful perversion Natasha was submitting too so she could please her mistress. So of course Natasha loved every second of it.

In what seemed like seconds Natasha sucked the head of the dildo clean, the spy then quickly making her way down the shaft and then beginning to bob her head on it. Once she had stuffed as much as she could into her mouth Natasha started slowly pushing the fake dick down her throat, taking the entire length with practised ease and began greedily sucking away at the toy until she had devoured every drop of Darcy's precious ass juices. Then she sucked the cock some more, making sure it was as clean as possible while looking up lovingly at the woman who had conquered her.

"You like that, huh?" Jane grinned while gently stroking Natasha's hair, "You like the taste of Darcy's ass? Sucking on that dick which has just been in the deepest part of her butt? Huh? Answer me!"

Immediately Natasha removed her mouth from the cock and said, "I love it! I love the taste of Darcy's ass! Mmmmmm, I love knowing that I'm sucking on a dick which has just been in the deepest part of another woman's ass. It makes me feel like such a slut. Mmmmm, like a total ATM whore."

"So, does that mean you want more?" Jane asked with a knowing smile.

"Yesssss, please give me more. Give me more of those tasty ass juices!" Natasha pleaded, "Let me be your ass to mouth whore! Feed me Darcy's ass! Fuck that big fat ass and feed me the yummy juices from it so I can be a shameless little ATM whore! Please Mistress Jane give me those butt juices!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Jane murmured, slamming her strap-on back into Darcy's loose and welcoming butt hole and giving a few deep thrusts before pushing the once again ass flavoured toy back into Natasha's mouth.

Jane repeated this a couple of times, making sure that the head of her cock went as deep as it could go into both Darcy's ass and Natasha's throat. She even began gently fucking Natasha's mouth, Jane using The Black Widow's mouth the same way she was using Darcy's back door, as a fuck hole.

Then finally Jane asked, "So Darcy... do you wanna cum?"

"YES! Yes, yes, yes please Mistress Jane make me cum!" Darcy quickly begged.

"Keep begging and I will." Jane promised.

This of course led Darcy to quickly plead shamelessly, "Please Mistress Jane make me cum! Fuck my slutty shit pipe and make me cum! Fuck, I need it so bad! Ohhhhhhh fuck, please pound me! Pound my pooper! Slam my shitter! Show me who's boss! Show me who's in charge! Show me who's in control! Mmmmmm yeah, show me who the dominant top is around here and who is the submissive bottom! Show me who's the Alpha female and who's the bitch! Mmmmmm ooooooooooh fuck, better still, show Natasha! I mean Agent Romanov, mmmmmm yeah, show Agent Romanov that I'm your bitch just like she is! That you own us both, mmmmmm, that we're your property, ohhhhhhhh, your own personal fuck holes, your anal whores, your butt sluts, your bitches, YOU FUCKING OWN US OHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK!"

Darcy kept talking as long as she could as Jane slowly began increasing the pace. As a self-proclaimed loud-mouth Darcy was very proud of just how long she could keep that up during rough sex, however she had her limits. Her mistress knew that and probably wouldn't spank her for it. Then again she kind of was receiving a spanking for it right now as Jane's thighs were smacking into Darcy's meaty cheeks so hard it made them jiggle and slowly return to the angry red they had been moments ago when it felt like they had only just started to heal. Of course the painful smacking of flesh on flesh was barely noticeable when compared with the ecstasy echoing through Darcy's body, and thanks to her training Darcy had learned to like a little pain with her pleasure.

Sure, she'd always loved doggy style and had been pussy fucked this way countless times before she met Jane, but none of them had fucked her so hard that their thighs crashing against her butt cheeks actually hurt little. Darcy wasn't sure if that's because they didn't want to hurt her or if they just weren't capable of a harder fucking. She hadn't really thought about it at the time, but Jane had made her redefine her understanding of the term hard fucking, along with so many other things, and while Darcy was now much more demanding of her lovers and had been able to find some who were willing and able to give her a brutal fucking no one better was than Jane.

They might be stronger than her like Thor or a rougher than her like Natasha had been back when the redhead was still a top however Jane possessed an unparalleled sense of timing. She knew just when to pull Darcy's hair, went to smack Darcy's ass, and how to butt fuck Darcy to the very edge of climax and then decrease and increase her thrusts in a way which kept the submissive brunette teetering on the edge of orgasm for what felt like an eternity. Most importantly Jane seemed to be able to tell when Darcy could take no more of this teasing, when she needed to cum like she needed oxygen. Normally that was when Jane finally let her cum, and when she did, particularly during anal sex, Darcy's entire body felt like it exploded into a million pieces and scattered throughout the universe.

As usual Darcy would have a few seconds before the first of many body destroying climaxes during which she would think about how lucky she was to have such a talented and skilled mistress. How beautiful Jane was, how amazing, how perfect. And how she would do anything to please this woman just so that she could keep being Jane's bitch. Jane's whore. Jane's sub. And of course Darcy often thought all these things, but they were never more clear when she was about to cum, just as there was nothing in the world which was clear to her, not even her own name, when her orgasm finally hit her.

Having ass fucked countless women, and taken a number of ass fuckings herself as of late, Natasha had watched Darcy's progression through the butt fucking with interest, and truth be told a little jealousy. Mostly of Darcy of course, although as much as Natasha had grown to love being fucked up the ass like the submissive whore she now was the superspy remembered fondly just how much pleasure she had taken from pumping Darcy's big round ass. Indeed just watching those cheeks jiggle with every hard thrust made Natasha remember what it felt like to fuck that big butt, and how powerful and dominating it made her feel, a total contrast to the recent memory of getting her own big butt fucked by the large strap-on which was now brutally slamming into the deepest depths of Darcy's bowels.

However when Jane finally allowed her assistant to cum Natasha quickly found herself being jealous of only one person. The suddenness of the change took Natasha by surprise, although it really shouldn't have given how her gaping ass hole had been practically quivering as she watched Darcy get her ass pounded, that quivering becoming more intense as she watched Darcy's cum literally squirt from her cunt. Immediately Natasha wanted that to be her cumming that hard from such a degrading act, the feared Black Widow once again aching to be sodomised by her mistress.

In time Natasha was confident she would be allowed that privilege again, but what her mistress did give her was a nice consolation, "Natasha, get down there and eat Darcy's pussy while I'm fucking her ass."

Using her quick reflexes Natasha buried her face in Darcy's cunt only a few seconds after receiving the command and then immediately formed a tight seal around the other woman's cum squirting hole so she could swallow as much of it as possible. Despite this a good portion ended up covering Natasha's face but the spy was confident that most of the precious liquid flow directly into her mouth and down her throat. Natasha even got some time to savour the taste, although that was mostly because her mouth was so constantly full with cum and pussy it seemed like she had all the time in the world to enjoy the sweet flavour. Which sadly Natasha knew wasn't true, however for someone with no fighting ability Jane still possessed an almost superhuman level of stamina so the redhead would still hopefully have plenty of time.

Wanting to use that time to its fullest Natasha sacrificed swallowing some of Darcy's juices in order to shove her tongue as deep into the other woman's cunt and fuck her with it. That double penetration cause Darcy to cum even harder than before, her pussy and ass hole clamping down roughly on the tongue and dildo inside them as she went berserk. Not that this remotely slowed Natasha down, The Black Widow using her legendary pussy eating skills to make Darcy cum in her mouth over, and over, and over again.

In the middle of the intense three-way fuck Natasha even slid her hand down to her own pussy, just a little rubbing and fingering enough to make the redhead cum under these extreme circumstances. As she came on her fingers Natasha wondered if she'd get away with it. Darcy was clearly too out of it to tell what was going on, and in her current position it was hard for even her skills to determine whether or not Jane noticed. Of course as her orgasm hit, and a fresh batch of Darcy's cum filled her mouth, Natasha found herself hoping that Jane did notice, and would punish her for it.

Jane noticed. It took her a while, but after being completely lost in fucking Darcy's ass for what felt like hours the thought of the superspy crossed Jane's mind, prompting her to give Natasha a glance. What she saw was a total turn on, which was sort of both good and bad but mostly good in her current state, and Jane doubted that Darcy was aware of it, not that she would have cared if she was. So it was unlikely Jane would punish Natasha for this little act of self satisfaction, although Jane could decide for sure later. For now Jane had much more pressing concerns, like staying conscious.

Normally Jane was smarter about dishing out a fucking, always making sure to allow herself a little extra energy to avoid collapsing or anything of the sort, especially when giving a strap-on fucking. However it had been a while since she'd had two slave girls to play with, certainly never two who were so curvaceously stunning, and she had become carried away. She had fucked Natasha's ass too long and too hard, and now she was doing the same to Darcy, and now her body was paying the price.

It seemed like she was covered from head to toe in sweat like she'd been out in the desert for hours, and Darcy was the same way, the slapping sound of their bodies crashing together being joined by a wet undertone as the brutal butt fucking continued. In contrast Jane's mouth now felt very dry and she felt incredibly dehydrated. Worst of all every muscle in her body seemed to ache, but particularly around her hips, legs and back. Yet the sensible Jane, or even the dominant Jane, wasn't in charge anymore. No, Jane had allowed herself to become completely lost to her innermost desires, and right at that second what Jane Foster wanted to do more than even breathe in and out was to fuck Darcy's big ass with every ounce of strength she could muster.

So Jane did just that, pile-driving her strap-on dildo in and out of Darcy's ass hole with vicious speed and determination, the whole time Darcy screaming in ecstasy as she came over and over again. Jane came too. She held back from doing so for as long as she could eventually it all became too much, Jane screaming too as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. Jane powered through it but it was the beginning of the end and she knew it, the scientist allowing the rest to wash over her until finally an orgasm came along which had her crashing down on top of Darcy in a sweaty heap.

At this point Darcy was already resting her exhausted body down on top of Natasha who had slid underneath her in the 69 position, the busty brunette's face literally resting in the redhead's cum coated cunt. It took a few moments to come down from her high, but when she finally did Darcy started to gently lap away at that yummy cunt the same way Natasha was lapping at hers, both women mostly just gathering up as much delicious girl cum as they could however in between hungry gulps they also helped bring each other back down to earth. Pretty much literally in Darcy's case, the intern literally feeling like she had gone to heaven from Jane reaming her ass and Natasha licking her pussy. That said from the look, or more accurately the taste, of it Natasha had enjoyed herself too, the redhead probably sliding some fingers inside her own cunt while Darcy was busy screaming in climax.

Eventually Darcy was distracted from the now gentle 69 by Jane gently kissing her neck. Not that the kisses themselves were that distracting, Darcy just knew what was going to happen next.

Sure enough without warning Jane lifted up and off of Darcy's body, her dildo leaving the brunette's bowels with an audible pop. This caused Darcy to let out a little whimper. Not because she could feel how widely stretched her ass hole was or because of the terrible ache coming from her butt which would ensure walking would be difficult and sitting down would be virtually impossible. No, Darcy whimpered because she was struck by the horrible feeling of emptiness, the anal slut immediately missing the feeling of the cock inside her ass. Missing the feeling of her mistress inside her.

Not that Darcy was given long to dwell on that feeling, Jane quickly ordering, "Darcy, get down on your knees and suck my cock clean of your big fat slutty ass!"

Despite her weakened state Darcy quickly obeyed, stumbling down onto her knees in front of Jane who was now standing on equally shaky legs right next to the bed, the submissive brunette wasting no time in stuffing her mouth full of butt flavoured dick. The dick had reached the very deepest part of her butt, Darcy honestly wondering if she was tasting her stomach as she eagerly sucked the head of the strap-on. If so the contents of her stomach were still very tasty, Darcy shamelessly sucking up every drop of that flavour before lowering her lips steadily downwards until she was deep throating every inch of the dildo, her throat bulging as she committed to giving Jane a long and thorough blow job.

Natasha watched these events with obvious interest, the redhead somewhat jealous that she wasn't being able to taste those yummy butt juices again although she was sure she would soon have her turn again. In the meantime Natasha was happy just to watch Darcy suck her own ass juices from Jane's cock, especially as it meant she could rest and keep her weight off her still incredibly sore bottom. Not that putting weight on her aching butt hadn't been worth all the sweet Darcy cream she had swallowed, but it would be several hours before Natasha wouldn't prefer lying on her side for even activities as fun as eating pussy.

Given the way Jane was looking at her Natasha wasn't so sure her ass hole was going to be given that long to rest. Of course Jane had been butt fucking her so frequently and roughly that Natasha could barely remember what it was like for her ass hole to not be at least a little sore and tender, however adding Darcy into their sexy fun time seem to have given Jane additional motivation and strength to the point that Natasha was fairly confident that if anything her back hole was going to be abused even more frequently and roughly in the near future. Natasha was very much looking forward to it, especially given the marvellous job her mistress had done on Darcy's butt hole.

The hole was a red ringed crater, easily wide enough to fit a fist inside it, that fist able to go deep into Darcy's bowels given just how deeply Natasha could see into them from this angle. As a former top Natasha found this very impressive, especially as she could feel her own butt hole was just as thoroughly destroyed. It was also impressive that without needing to be told Darcy reached behind her and spread her ass cheeks as wide as possible, exposing her well fucked ass without remotely slowing down her mouth moving up and down the dick which had just wrecked her rectum.

After a few minutes of just letting Natasha watch Jane called out, "Get over here Agent Romanov and kiss my feet."

Quick as a flash Natasha was kneeling beside Darcy and pressing her lips to her mistress's feet, moving from one to another with slow gentle pecks, showing the woman who had conquered her the proper respect. It was actually something Natasha had made her own subs do many times, other women literally grovelling at the feet of The Black Widow. Now it was The Black Widow who was grovelling, the feared spy kissing the feet of the woman who had so recently sodomised her, who had tamed her, who had become her mistress. Oh there was nothing in the world Natasha wanted more than to please her mistress.

From the sound of it she was very much succeeding, Jane moaning softly, "Mmmmmm, that's it, good girls. Suck my cock Darcy. Suck it good. Get every drop of your ass juices you little slut. And you, mmmmmmm, Natasha Romanov, the big bad Black Widow, kiss my feet. Kiss the sweaty feet of your Mistress. Worship those feet good right after I fucked you up the ass like the little bitch you are. Ohhhhh yes, both of you are such great ass sluts for me. Taking it right up your big fat asses and then sucking my cock nice and clean, kissing my feet, whatever I want because your my good little butt sluts. My well-trained bitches. My perfect little subs. Oh, how I love you both. How I love my perfect little subs."


End file.
